Another Effect
by KiAnson
Summary: Sequel to Another Look. After admitting his feelings to Azumi, Keitaro wanted to change his life to something he wanted to do. But can his grandma and the girls handle the new changes and his boyfriend? Yaoi, OCC and AU Alert!
1. Aftermath

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu but Azumi Morioka is my creation. To understand this one, you have to read the first one; Another Look. Please remember that it's yaoi: Keitaro/Azumi. So if you're going to flame me for it, I already warned you and I would delete the review or block you.

Keitaro couldn't believe on what he's doing now. After long period of passionate kissing with his new boyfriend, he was sitting on couch with Azumi laid his head on his lap. '_Am I crazy for liking a guy that I meet couple days ago?' _He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's late. I should head home."

"You can spend the night here." Azumi sat up, next to his Keitaro.

The landlord's cheeks turned red. "I don't think that I'm ready for that. I like to be with you but…."

"Keitaro, I'm guessing this is your first relationship ever and I really want us to work. So don't worry about it because we're taking this slow. I can wait." Azumi reassured as he grabbed his lover's hand. "I guess I don't want the night to end."

Keitaro leaned against him. "I don't want to go either but I have to. I got morning chores to do at the dorm."

"After that?" The navy-haired student asked, hopefully.

"I'm free around four or five in the afternoon."

"Good, how about tomorrow night for dinner?"

"I like that."

"Great, it will be our first date."

"It would be my first date, girl or guy." Keitaro admitted.

"Then I'll make sure that you have a great first date." Azumi kissed him on the cheek. Slowly, both male students got out of the apartment. He reluctantly drove his new love home.

At the dorm, Kitsune was still wide awake. Both Naru and Motoko was still angry at Keitaro and refused to talk about their feelings. '_Typical! It's their own faults for denying their own feelings to Keitaro.'_

But she was worried about Keitaro and she couldn't believe that he's still out. '_I know that he's not into Naru anymore but is he really serious about dating Azumi?' _Part of her was glad that he grew a spine yet there was small voice in her head wished that he reminded the same. She was so conflicted with her feelings that she had to take a walk around the dorm.

She heard something by front entrance. She peek through the window and saw her male friend and Azumi approaching the door from a nearby window. The gambler noticed that Keitaro's hand was held by his friend. Azumi must said something funny because he was laughing. Slowly, she inched closer to her landlord and his friend without being seen. She had to know what they're talking about.

"Keitaro, I don't want to leave you here with them."

"Azumi, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it and we'll be seeing each other tomorrow night."

"Are you sure that you can't stay at my place?"

"We're already here and the hot-springs get dirty really quickly."

Azumi was amazed at Keitaro's sudden calmness state. "I can't help it. Those girls aren't safe to be around and I'm constantly worried if you get hurt. How can you be relax? The two young ones are okay but the rest…..."

"It's my job as their landlord to watch over them but as soon I'm done, I get to see you again and I'll be safe with you."

"Right, I'll protect you in my way." Azumi tilted his boyfriend's head up so he can deliver a good night kiss. "I'll see you soon, my Keitaro."

"Good night, Azumi." Keitaro watched his new love walked away from the dorm. Once he couldn't see him, he walked into the dorm. He spotted Kitsune asleep on the couch. Her face was pressed on the sofa pillow. "Kitsune, wake up. You're going to catch a cold if you continue to sleep here." He gently tapped her shoulder.

Slowly, Kitsune sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Keitaro, you're home pretty late."

"Yeah, I had to talk to Azumi about something. I thought Shinobu told you I'm going to head out." Keitaro stated.

"Not this late!" Kitsune pointed out but at same time, trying not to let her emotions out.

"Are you okay, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked, noticed her eyes slight puffy.

"I'm okay, Keitaro. I just need a nightcap before I go to sleep." '_Forget the cup, I could finish the bottle.' _She walked off, hoping that Keitaro just ignored her problems.

'_Is she really okay?' _He wondered but wasn't aware of the two small slightly damp stain on a pillow.

The next morning, Keitaro did morning chores of cleaning the hot-springs with no problem. Thankfully for him, both Motoko and Naru barely acknowledged his existence in the dorm. If one of them saw him coming, she would go retreat to another direction. He did caught Naru's eye but she just glared at him and walked off. He shook his head. '_I really wish she just open her eyes and see what she's doing to herself.' _

Shinobu ran toward the only male tenant while he was in kitchen. "What time you got home last night, Sempai? I didn't see you come in."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry. I had to see a friend." Keitaro replied.

"Are you going to have dinner with us tonight?" Shinobu asked with hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already made plans with m.. Azumi." Keitaro stopped himself. '_I have to tell her soon or later but not today…..' _"Shinobu, how about I help you make dinner tomorrow?"

"Thank you, Sempai. If it's no trouble, can you go groceries shopping with me?" The young chef blushed.

"Of course, let me know what time to go." He looked at his wristwatch. "Speaking of which, I have to call him. Would you let the others know that I'm out?"

"Yes, Keitaro-sempai."

Before Keitaro could walked to the phone, he heard the doorbell ring. He answer the door. Azumi was front of it and holding out something-like flower to him.

"Colored pencil with an origami flower on it?" Keitaro accepted the floral pencil and received a kiss on his cheek.

"I was trying to be romantic. Normally, I'm the one who get the flowers."

"It's cute and I liked it." Keitaro kissed him. "Thank you but what are you doing here so early?"

"I finished my work half hour ago and mostly importantly, I miss you so I was wondering if I can take you out to the movie or something before our dinner date." Azumi smiled as he held out his hand to Keitaro. "I don't know what's playing now but I would love to watch it with you."

"Okay, let's go." Keitaro grabbed his hand and allow himself to be pull away from the dorm.

A/N: wow... I didn't expect to write a sequel for that fic... Just wow... Hope you enjoy reading this fic. ^_^


	2. First Date and Meeting Arisu

Three characters are my creations: Arisu Suoh, Kaede and Naoki. I hope you like them but you already know Kaede and Naoki. lol

Moon: I hope you like this chapter. The girls and his grandma's reactions will be interesting. About his parents and Kanako, I'll figure it out once I reach that point. FYI: he's not gay, he's bi. Thank you for your review.

"So what are we watching?" Keitaro asked his boyfriend once they got to the movie theater.

"I don't know, let's close our eyes and pick one when we see the titles of movie." Azumi suggested as they hold their hands and walk into the theater. Two hours later, they exited the building. "Did you enjoy it?"

"The movie has its moments." Keitaro was referring to some random movie-goer accidentally dump their popcorn on them and some kids were crying out loud for five minutes straight. Plus during the movie, he tripped on the fallen popped kernels couple times. Azumi had to hold his hand so he can finally go to the bathroom. They managed to watch couple minutes of the film until another person spilled popcorn over the couple. After movie was over, they spend a good amount of time in the bathroom; trying to clean up reminding mess on them. "I wish I remember what I was watching."

"So our first movie experience wasn't great but we could have great dinner." Azumi lead Keitaro to his car. "I want to try this place with you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a surprise." Half hour later, Azumi drove them to a fusion restaurant. "What do you think?"

"The place looks nice but is the food good here?" Keitaro asked as they got in. The host show them to their table. As he saw the prices of the menu, he felt bit nervous. "This place's bit pricy. Are you sure about this place?"

"It's not that bad and I'm the who paying the meal so relax."

"I don't know, normally I'm the one who paid." Keitaro remembered about his so-called vacation with the girls and certain moments that he tried to forget. "I could pay half of the bill."

"Keitaro, look. When my aunt find out about this date, she insists on taking you somewhere nice for our first date. She was the recommend this place and actually shove a decent amount of cash into my pocket before I left."

"You could say no to her."

"You already meet my aunt. She's the type that sticks her nose into other people's business and tried to help anyway she can."

"Right and if I didn't know that she's your aunt, I probably thought she's your mother."

"She would take that as compliment. But I do agree with her. I want you to have the best first date. No, I want you to have a perfect date with me!"

Keitaro smiled at his boyfriend's drive to make everything go well. "Thank you but I'm happy with ramen, beef bowl or fast food."

"Keitaro…."

"I know, this is our first date." Keitaro grabbed his hand. "Okay, do you know what your aunt's choices for dinner?"

Azumi smiled as he looked at the menu. He touched his own neck but cringed. "I'll be back. I still could feel the popcorn grease on my neck." He got up and kiss Keitaro on the cheek. He left to use the restroom.

Masayuki Haitani and his girlfriend, Arisu Suoh just entered into the restaurant. Once they got seated, he had to take a second look around the dining area. Then he saw something or someone caught his eye. '_Is that Keitaro?'_ He tapped at his girl. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes, what is he doing here?" She wondered.

"I don't know but do you mind if I say hi to him?"

Once she shook her head, her boyfriend grabbed her and approached the table where his best friend was sitting at. Haitani tapped on his shoulder. "Keitaro?"

"Yes, may…" The landlord was surprise to see one of his best friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out with my girlfriend. It's our anniversary today." He present an embarrassed half - Japanese redhead with green eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Keitaro." Arisu smiled at him.

"Hello Arisu!" Keitaro stood up from his seat. "And congratulations, you two."

"Thank you." Arisu said softly.

"So what are you doing here?" Haitani wondered.

"I'm on a date." Keitaro replied.

Haitani was amaze to hear that. "You finally asked Naru on a date?" He cheered. '_Thank god, he got himself a girl.' _

"NO!" Keitaro yelled but he blushed as everyone glanced at him for quick second. He spoke in lower volume. "I didn't ask Naru, I'm with someone else."

Both Haitani and Arisu was speechless at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, but I don't know why I like her, other than she's beautiful." Keitaro stated.

_'Whoa… when did Keitaro gain a backbone?' _Haitani was shock but quickly regain his senses. "But if she's not here, who's with you? Kitsune? Motoko?"

At that point, Azumi finally came back from the bathroom. He looked back at the unknown couple. "Keitaro, who's this?"

"Hello, is he a friend of yours?" Haitani pointed at Azumi.

"Actually, he's my date." Keitaro couldn't believe that he told them the truth like that but he didn't want Azumi regret dating him.

"What?"

'_Now or nothing….' _Keitaro sigh. "Haitani, Arisu, this is Azumi Morioka my boyfriend."

"Please to meet you." The math student bowed slightly toward Keitaro's best friend.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Keitaro stared at his best friend, right in his eyes. "I'm bisexual."

"And I'm King of Molmol with seven wives." Haitani's voice was drip with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry that you had to find about me this way but it's true." Keitaro studied at his best friend's face.

"Don't talk to me." Haitani snapped.

"Haitani?"

"Don't!"

"Honey, why don't you come back to our seats?" Arisu spoke up. She don't like to speak up in front of people that she barely knew but she don't like to see good friends fight. "Please?"

"Fine!" Haitani walked off.

The redhead beauty hugged the landlord. "Keitaro, I'll try to calm him down." She whispered.

"Thank you, Arisu." Keitaro replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Azumi. I hope I'll get to meet you again." Arisu smiled softly before she retreated back to her table.

Keitaro sighed. "I'm sorry about that Azumi, I didn't expect to see my friend here or how he will react to you."

"That's okay, his girlfriend seems nice." Azumi stated. "I could barely hear her, though."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. She only talk freely once she get to know you. I still can't believe that she's going out with him."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Arisu and I see each other nothing more than siblings if that's what you're worried about." Keitaro shook his head. "She remind me of Shinobu, a quiet shy girl but Haitani helps her come out of her shell for some reasons."

"Oh!" Azumi was crying for joy in his mind but then he thought of something. "I was bit surprised that you told him I'm your date."

"I didn't want to lie in front of you. I don't want you regr…."

"Keitaro, I'm not." Azumi gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "If I didn't meet you, I probably have some stupid fling with Masaru." He saw Keitaro made a sour face when he mention his once flirter's name. He chuckled. "You were jealous of him. That's so cute!"

"I didn't mean…"

"You're one of few guys that I know that saw me more than my good looks. I have more to offer, other than my looks like my brains. None of my former boyfriend knows that I love math or what my favorite movies are."

"But he's lot better-looking than me."

"Masaru's beautiful but he's a shallow man. He just compliment on my looks but never asked me on what's my major. You're a kind-hearted cute guy who wants to be my friend. I thank you for that." Azumi stated. "Plus I pick you over dozen men like him. "

"Thank you…" Keitaro was stun. "I don't know to what to say."

"A kiss will say it all." Azumi was about to kiss Keitaro but something stop him. "Oww….."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Keitaro…" Azumi looked around the table. "But what hit me?"

Keitaro looked around until he saw a bread roll on the floor, a few feet away from his boyfriend. He had inkling on who did it. He glanced at his best friend's table and noticed the bread basket on it. As he got Haitani's eye, he saw his friend casually threw a roll at his boyfriend. Out of anger, he saw his own bread basket at his table. He chucked the roll at his friend hard as he can. He saw that his friend stood up and faced him. "Leave Azumi out of this."

"No." Haitani threw another roll at Azumi's head.

"You're angry at me, not him. So take your anger at me!"

"With pleasure!"

"Masayuki, please calm down." Arisu grabbed her boyfriend's wrist but he slipped out of her hands.

While that was happening, Azumi was trying to calm his own lover down. "Keitaro, I'm fine. We can ignore him."

"Three times!"

"Excuse me!"

All four students turned to faced an angry restaurant manager who crossed her arms. "Would you please follow me?" She led them to front door. "You're not banned from the restaurant yet. But if you and your friends act like that again, you will be. But for now, I must ask you to vacate the restaurant now!"

The two couples just stared at each other and walked away to their cars. Haitani didn't speak at all until he got into his car with his girl. "I'm sorry about this, Babe but I can't believe that Keitaro… " He let out a scream.

Arisu winced at the sound. "Do you feel better now?"

"No, I'm angry. I know Keitaro since middle school. He never hinted of liking guys back then and he always talks promise girl in sandbox when he was a little kid. I thought I really knew the guy."

"Haitani…."

"I know I looked like I always picked on him but he's my best friend…."

"I understand your frustration but….."

"But what?"

"Did you notice something different about him?" Arisu wondered.

"What about him?" He grumbled.

"Did you told me that your friend has no backbone in his body and too wishy-washy? Are you sure that was him?"

Haitani's eyes widened. "Yeah, I did said that." He looked at his girlfriend. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you."

"No, you don't but I still love you anyway." She kissed her boyfriend. "Go to him tomorrow and apology. I know he had dropped a bombshell on you. But he need your friendship."

"Yeah, I know."

"Haitani?"

"Yes Arisu?"

"Do you know that you have to sleep on the couch for a week?"

Haitani groaned. "Yes, I know."

Meanwhile Keitaro and Azumi had quiet meal at the tempura place but the quiet meal got cut short when the landlord accidentally tripped over his own two feet. He fell on top of a nearby waitress. Lucky for him, she was forgiving and his boyfriend help him up. "I'm sorry about that."

The waitress shrugged. "Don't worry about it, you just tripped. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Keitaro smiled but surprised. He watched the waitress nodded and walked off into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Azumi asked when they both sat down back at their table. He held his Keitaro's hand as he looked into his eyes. "Please tell me the truth."

Keitaro sighed. "I guess I'm not used to girls being nice to me. I'm so used to them hurting me that I kinda forget there are kind ones.

Azumi embraced him. "You're with me now so forget about her." After that, they finished their meal and they talked until the waitress gently shooed them out. "Come on, it's getting late." He took his boyfriend home. When they got to the front entrance of the dorm, he held his Keitaro's hand.

"Thank you for my first date." Keitaro smiled.

"This isn't how I planned it." Azumi sighed.

"But it's a very memorable first date."

"It could have been better than that."

Keitaro silenced him by a simple kiss on the lips. He rested his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you're dating a clumsy stupid man."

"You're different from men that I used to date and I like that. You're bit clumsy, so what? But you're not stupid. Please don't insult yourself like that." Azumi replied.

"Then stop saying this was bad date."

"Fine, you win for once but trust me, I will win again."

Keitaro shook his head in disbelief. "You're lucky that I like you." He got a kiss from his boyfriend. As he kissed him back, he felt that his ass got groped but didn't care about anybody seeing them. After few moments of tongue-wrestling and ass-groping, they stopped for air. He was breathless until he felt his ear was lick by him. "Oh crap…. " He surrendering himself to his boyfriend.

Everything went numb for Keitaro until Azumi whispered. "You're right, this is a great date. I just found out one of your weak points." He blew on that moist ear.

"Azumi!"

"Don't worry, I'm paying for it now but I'll think of you when I materbate at home. I'll call you tomorrow." With one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Azumi walked away and leaving very-red Keitaro.

"That man…." Keitaro walked into his own home and quickly went into his private washroom for a cold bath.

When Azumi got his front door, his aunt dragged him into her living room with Uncle Naoki reading his favorite book. "Hello, I'm back from my date with Keitaro." He bluntly stated.

"I could see that but how did it go?" Kaede asked.

"It was eventful….." Azumi chuckled. He told Kaede and her husband about his date minus few embarrassing details.

"Poor Keitaro..." Kaede was slightly disappointed that how her nephew's date turned out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Actually he didn't mind it."

"So when we get to see Keitaro?" His uncle Naoki asked as his eyes never left the book.

"But you already know who Keitaro is."

"Not as your boyfriend!" Kaede added.

"Fine, I'll ask him to come over here." Azumi sighed. "I'm getting tired and I'll see you guy at breakfast time. Good night."

"Good night and take care of that boner."

Both Azumi and his uncle stared at Kaede.

"It was staring at me."

AN: I have no comment about Kaede...


	3. Little Shopping and Dinner Drama

Moon: yeah, Kaede is very unique and hopefully she's not Mary-Sue...

I would to warn people for third TIME: that this is YAOI, SLASH, HOMOSEXUAL fanfiction. Don't curse me out because you choose to ignore them. Thank you and have a nice day.

"Your Aunt say what?" Keitaro was talking to his boyfriend over the phone next day.

Azumi repeated what his Aunt Kaede say which cause his Keitaro laughing out loud and enjoying the sound of his voice. Few seconds later, he joined in. "My uncle wasn't shocked. All he did was stared at her and continued to read his book." He laughed. "I was so embarrassed enough that I just went straight to my bed and hid."

"Sorry…."

"For what? It's my aunt. I'm used to her but every in while, she would surprised me like last night." Azumi sighed. "Speaking of which, when are you going to be available?"

"Not today, I promised Shinobu that I would have dinner with the girls."

"With Naru and Motoko?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah, wish me luck." Keitaro softly chuckled.

Kitsune watched at her landlord/friend talking happily over the phone from far distance. She knew who he was talking to on the phone with and felt slight jealousy toward him. She remembered that night when she heard what Azumi and Keitaro's chat outside of the front door. When she noticed that Keitaro was heading in, she quickly ran to the couch and jumped. As her head hit the pillow, she was crying silently as she could. Luckily for her, Keitaro believe her accidentally taking a nap on the couch. But when she got to her room, she cried some more. '_So they're together…..' _ Her landlord's laughing snapped her back to reality.

"Okay, I'll meet you two days from now." Keitaro smiled. "I can't wait to see you again. I'll see you soon, Azumi." He hang up the phone. He was thinking about his boyfriend until someone call his name out loud.

"Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked to see Kitsune standing next to him. '_Where did she come from?'_ "Do you need something?"

"Nothing, I just want to chat with you." Kitsune smiled at him. "How's Azumi doing?"

"He's doing okay." Keitaro stated.

"Too bad, that he's gay. If he wasn't, I definitely ask him out." Kitsune stated, hoping to make Keitaro jealous so he can confess about his relationship.

"You can try but if he was straight, you're not really his type." The landlord said. He didn't want to bring up the real reason why Azumi's feelings toward Kitsune. He didn't want to betray Azumi's trust and hurt her feelings."

"What? Are you saying that because you're jealous?"

"No, we're already talked about it. I think he prefer to date someone like Mutsumi if he were straight." '_Which it's true.'_

'_Damn it…. he's not jealou….' _Then a thought occurred into her mind. "What? What's wrong with me? I'm a beautiful and fun person to be with. I don't blame him. She's really hot but what's wrong with me?" Kitsune pouted.

"Nothing if you really wanted to know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Keitaro replied, making a small mental note to warn Azumi about Kitsune.

"Come on, please tell me!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!" Keitaro refused to tell her about his secret boyfriend's problems with her.

"Fine!" Kitsune crossed her arms.

"Sempai, are you ready to go?" Shinobu came in the room with her purse.

Keitaro was mentally cheering when his young friend was now standing between him and Kitsune. "Excuse me, Kitsune. I've promised Shinobu that I help her out with the groceries shopping."

"Fine but remember, I'll get my answer either from you or Azumi!" The gambler stated as she walked off.

'_Thank you, Shinobu for rescuing me and I really need to warn Azumi.' _Keitaro sighed as he turned to see his young friend. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her.

Shinobu blushed when she grasp it. She felt goosebumps while she walked with him. 'I get to have time with Keitaro-sempai.' Time flew for her as they were enjoying a nice shopping trip. To her delight, after the market he took her to a bakery with cafe in the back so they have a nice cake and tea together. When they got back to the dorm, she was in cloud nine. They brought the groceries into the kitchen.

"Do you need some help in the kitchen?" Keitaro offered.

"Sure if you don't mind." Shinobu could feel like fainting but she managed to hold her ground as she looked at her crush. Few minutes later, she got Keitaro to prep the food while she make the rice. She thought the kitchen feels more homely now with her landlord aiding her_. 'I feel like we're married couple.' _Then she remembers that his feelings was for Naru. '_I wish I had to courage to tell you that I like you. ' _When they finished on making dinner, Shinobu gather the tenants while Keitaro set-up the table.

Keitaro gave out a silent prayer to any deities who might listening. "I hope dinner would be quiet." When all the tenants and he sat down, they ate their meal. Unfortunately, it's not what he hope for.

Motoko barely spoke at all but only if she need more rice or condiments. However Naru was the opposite. She spoke to everybody but Keitaro. She insulted him whenever she can and didn't care how Keitaro looks at her.

Keitaro barely ate at all. He just shove food into his mouth fast as he can, couldn't savored the delicious flavors of Shinobu's cooking. All he just want to get away from Naru. Once he swallowed the last bite, he stared at young chef. "Shinobu, thank you for dinner but I can't help you clean up. I have homework to do."

"It's okay, you already help me so much today. Thank you for it." Shinobu smiled.

Keitaro just nodded. He left the table, ignoring the Naru's glaring at him. After that, the girls ate their meal in silence.

"Naru-sempai, that was bit mean." Shinobu clapped her mouth over with her left hand. All girls but Su was surprised at her outburst.

"Keitaro deserve it. If only you knew he has done to me few days ago, you'll understand." Naru stated.

Motoko took a glance at her friend and realized on what the young chef has said was right. "He doesn't deserve it at all. All he did was standing up for his friend." She was shocked when she said that. But thankfully, nobody hear it. Her voice was too soft.

"Motoko, are you okay?" Su said, still eating her third serving of food.

"Yes, I'm fine." Motoko coughed.

"Are you sure? He did hurt you." Naru wondered.

"No worst than what we did to him…" Motoko whispered to herself.

"What did you said?" Kitsune looked at her friend but missed her look as she saw her stand up.

"Thank you for the meal. I'll be in my room, meditating." The young sword-welder quietly exited dining room.

"That was fun…." Keitaro growled when he got to his room. He sat down and hit his head on the wall. He wondered to himself on what did he see in her. He stared at the origami flower that his boyfriend gave him for their first date. "I wish you were here now…"

Motoko was back in her room. Naru's behavior at dinner table had opened her eyes for the first time. She had to face the facts that Keitaro isn't perverted man but just clumsy one who willing to helped out his friends. "He tried so hard to make us comfortable."Her heart was beating fast as she was thinking about Keitaro. "Oh, no…." She also realized that she has feelings for Keitaro and she lost her chance. She looked at the mirror. "_But did I really lost it?"_

AN: Opps... another cliffhanger... sorry. If there are grammar errors, please let me know. This was really late work...


	4. The need for advice and apology

Baow: Thank you and I'm glad that you like it. Well.. it's not really what you expect to see in Love Hina. He's really not gay and there isn't any decent guys to paired him up with. Seta? They're too alike. His friends? They're really acted like his annoying brothers. Kentaro and Lamba? I haven't seen too much of anime to know them. With the girls in the dorm, yeah I know. I'm not fan of them and Mutsumi paired with him. So sorry Mutsumi fans, I like her but she don't deserve him. She's bit of flake.

Motoko was sitting, half lotus position in her room to think about her situation; the feelings that she has for Keitaro. '_Should I tell him or not?'_ She need someone to talk to but who? Naru was definitely out of question. She was denial about her own feelings about Keitaro. '_I can't be like her. She was insulting Keitaro so she can feel better about herself.'_ She wondered why did she looked up to her in the first place.

'_What about Kitsune?' _She thought about it and she was against it. Even though she value Kitsune's friendship, she does question her morals sometimes. '_What about Haruka?' _She could ask her. Haruka is wiser than Kitsune and her knowledge about life is trustworthy but she's Keitaro's aunt. It would be awkward to tell her about her love for her relative. '_Maybe I should ask one of my own relative about it.' _She glanced at her sister's picture on her desk_. 'Is it right to ask to her about it?' _Then it dawned on her that she was wrong about Tsuruko's marriage. '_But first, I need to make an amends with her and her husband.' _ "After all it takes courage to realized that you love him, not a moment of weakness. I hope you can forgive me, Tsuruko." She whispered.

Motoko stood up and starting to pack her things for few days. Lucky for her, she was ahead of her schoolwork so she don't have to worry about that. '_I hope Aneue don't mind the surprise visit.' _The next morning, she left a note on the dinner-room table, stating that she went for quick trip to her home.

Su was disappointed that she don't have her friend for awhile as all the older tenants and even Shinobu cringed on who has to be with her. They know how she acts like without her and especially at nights.

Naru and Kitsune was trying to figure on who should stay with the hyper while both Su and Shinobu were at school. But Naru didn't bother to ask Keitaro to be in their little meeting. She was still angry at him.

Keitaro rolled his eyes at her immaturity as he watched two girls chatted with each other but he had enough of it. '_I'm out of here.' _He walked into his bedroom so he can have some peace. He was studying on his major until his mind was tired of it. So he grabbed his drawing pad and started to sketch random things in his room but soon, he end up drawing his boyfriend's face. He sighed as he stopped for a second to stare at the hand - drawn picture. '_I miss you….' _After that, he went back to it. He was so focused on his pad that he nearly jumped when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door to see slightly sleepy Kitsune.

"There's someone by front door for you." Kitsune yawned.

"Who?"

"It's one of your friends, I forget which one." Kitsune shrugged and then, she went back to her room.

Keitaro slowly walked to the front entrance, hoping it would be Shirai. He hasn't see him for awhile. '_I'm not sure if I wanted to see Haitani….' _When he opened the door, his face turned sour as he saw who it was."Oh, it's you."

Haitani nervously waved. "Hey….."

'_I have the worst luck ever….'_ "What do you want?" The landlord just glared at him as he was fighting the urge to slammed the door in his face.

"Keitaro, I know you're still angry at me." Haitani spoke up. "But please listen to me."

"Go on."

"Look, I get it! Naru may be hot but she's also an unreasonable person to deal with. Remember we all spend that one summer together. I tried to apologize to her for my behavior afterward but she didn't spare me a moment to talk." Haitani stated. "Then there is the way she abuses you, part of me regrets to not drag you out of her clutches. But I was hoping that you could stand up for yourself. How can you when there is nobody supposing you? I'm surprised that you didn't swear off all women from all that bullshit."

Keitaro shrugged. "I'm surprised about that, too."

"It's going to take awhile for me to fully accept that you're dating a guy or the fact that you're bisexual but he's doing something to you that Naru didn't before, he gave you the courage. All she did was berate and punished you whenever she pleased. That day, you defend for yourself and Azumi. I guess I'm grateful to him for that." Haitani scratch the back of his head.

"Thank you…"

"You really have to thank Arisu for pointing out that. She was the one who saw that. I was too shocked from the news to notice."

"I'll thank her later." Keitaro felt somewhat relaxed. "I'm sorry and I was going to tell you and Shirai soon."

"Yeah…."

"But thank you and your girl for your support, even I'm still amazed that I'm dating him. But I really do like him. He's one of kind person and I'm thankful that he's in my life."

"Hang on, how long have you been dating this guy?" Haitani wondered.

"That was our first date ever." Keitaro chuckled.

Haitani blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry that I ruined your first date."

"Look at this way; if it wasn't you, it's probably be someone else."

"Like your grandmother?"

"Please don't joke something about that." Keitaro winced.

Haitani chuckled but his eyes held different emotion. "I'm also sorry for throwing bread at your boyfriend. I was really angry about the news that I couldn't control myself."

"I should punch you or something for that." Keitaro crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about that, Arisu already punished me for it. She had sentenced me to sleep on the couch for a week."

"Really? I didn't expect her to do that."

"Yeah, same here. I could argue with her on this. But it doesn't change the fact that I fucked up on how I react."

"I do understand why you did it. I'll be confused and angry if you or Shirai ever decided to date a man as well but I am more upset that you place your rage at the wrong person. My boyfriend didn't do anything wrong to you. When you have the chance, you should to apology to Azumi instead of me." Keitaro stated.

Haitani burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

It took awhile for Haitani to calm down. "It's still so weird to see that side of you. I mean you're so wishy-washy before but now… are you sure that you're Keitaro Urashima?"

Keitaro just glared at his best friend. "Masayuki Haitani…."

"Don't worry, I will do it and I also need to treat him to a drink. He deserve it." Haitani was still laughing softly. "If he manage to get you out of this toxic place, I'll buy him dinner too. Hell, Arisu would love to bake him a cake."

"Thank you."

"Not really…" Haitani sighed. "If you have some free time, how about three of us hang out next week like we used to in high school?"

"I would like that." Keitaro smiled. "I have some free time. Do you want to get a cup of coffee at Haruka's?"

"Nah, I have to go but it's nice to see you again." Haitani held out his hand. Once his friend took it, he grabbed him into a hug. "I'm sorry… but remember this hug is just a hug."

"It's okay." Keitaro pulled away, laughing. "I know. Then again, you're not my type."

"I'm still getting used to it." Haitani chucked. "I'll see you later, Keitaro."

Keitaro watched his friend left but can't help wonder on how his other friend would react to the news. '_I hope it's better than Haitani….' _He slowly walked back to his room.

When Haitani got home, he saw Arisu sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She didn't acknowledge him until he spoke up. "Hello, I'm back!"

Arisu nodded but her focus was still on her book.

"I went to Hinata Dorm to see Keitaro today."

"You already talk to Keitaro?" Arisu stared at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I went over to asked him his forgiveness."

"What did he say?"

"Well….. Keitaro want me to apology to his boyfriend, not him." Haitani chuckled. "I can't believe I actually say that."

"Say what?" Arisu smirked.

"Keitaro has a boyfriend, not sure that I'm comfortable saying it. But he makes Keitaro happy so I can't complain about it."

"You will, it takes time." Arisu smiled at him.

"Lucky for me, he's a forgiving guy." Haitani looked at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry about it."

"Thank you but you didn't have to apologize to me."

"I know, I still want to apology for my behavior on that night."

"You're forgiven, Masayuki." Arisu kissed his cheek.

"What's with the punishment?"

The half Japanese was bit hesitant to speak up. "Oh that, it's silly."

"Please tell me. I want to know."

Arisu blushed. "On that night, I looked calm but I was so angry when you pulled that childish stunt."

"Why?"

"To me, you're a great guy who help me to open up to other people. To see you acted like that, I was shocked and angry."

"I'm really sorry." Haitani kissed her forehead. "Am I still being punished?"

Arisu thought of it. "We'll see but right now, I'm glad that you and Keitaro make up."

"Who knew that he can get angry?" Haitani laid down on the couch, his head on her lap. "I still can't believe that Keitaro's dating a guy."

"It threw me off too." Arisu played his hair with her fingers. "But Naru wasn't good for him. I don't know why some people says that she's nice person and Keitaro don't deserve her. For me, she's a spoiled brat don't deserve someone like Keitaro. He's a good guy

Haitani didn't expect to hear that from his girlfriend. "Arisu, I didn't know that's how you feel about her."

"I'm sorry, I know that you like Naru. You try your best to push her and Keitaro together but I can't stand her and her attitude toward men. Do you know what's her problems about it?"

"I never asked but I'm planning to hang out with him and Shira sooni."

Arisu looked at her boyfriend. "Can you ask Keitaro when you see him?"

"Yeah, I will." Haitani nodded. '_Something tells me that I'm not going to like it.' _

A/N: Azumi will be in the next chapter.


	5. What to do and Second Date part one!

Moon: Thank you, Azumi's back! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Also, thank you for defending me from that jerk.

"So Haitani actually apologized to you for his rude behavior?" Azumi chuckled. He was working few minutes ago but his uncle allow him to take a break so he can talked to his boyfriend on his cellphone.

"Yes, he did. But I told him to make amends with you first." Keitaro replied.

"Really? When that's going to happen?"

"I don't know but I'll let you when I have the date and time."

"Okay, I'll tell you the days that I'm available for tomorrow. Speaking of which, what time do you want to meet up?"

"How about by Haruka's cafe around eleven?"

"That early?"

"Well, I just want to get away from them and I really miss you. So do you mind on spending the whole day with me?"

"I love to." Azumi grinned. "Keitaro, I miss you too."

Keitaro heard some of the tenants was coming up. '_So much for my alone time with Azumi…' _"I won't be alone so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Keitaro, I can't see you again. Bye..." Azumi heard the phone clink. He smiled as he went back to work.

Keitaro quickly head back to his room. He wasn't ready to talk to them, especially Naru and Motoko. The rest of day was nothing but blur until he woke up the next day. '_I just want to get out of here and see my boyfriend.' _Since he didn't have to clean the dorm or hot-springs, he got dressed and got a small breakfast with Su and Shinobu. Kitsune normally sleeps until ten and Motoko's with her family for some reasons. '_I'm not complaining but I wish she finds what she's looking for.' _Naru was being Naru, she still can't confront her own feelings. She's probably in her room, studying. The young cook's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Keitaro-sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"Su and I are going to school." Shinobu reported.

"Okay! Before you go, I'm letting you know that I'm going out for rest of the day. I'm not going to make it here for dinner time."

"Yes, Sempai." Shinobu hoped that she didn't sound like she was complaining. He did have dinner with them two days in a row but the atmosphere was heavy and he just went back to his room when he was done. '_I wish Naru-sempai would stop being stubborn and talk to Keitaro-sempai.' _

"Can I have your food?" Su chimed in as she waved her hands.

Keitaro chuckled at his young friend's request as he ruffled her hair. "You can but it's up to Shinobu. She's the cook."

Su turned to Shinobu with big puppy eyes. "Can I?"

Shinobu just nodded. She wished that Keitaro would be back here for dinner instead of coming back home late.

"Okay girls, time for you go." Keitaro smiled. "Leave the dirty dishes here, I can clean them up for you."

"Thank you!" Both Shinobu and Su left the dining room while Keitaro took the plates to the kitchen. As he was cleaning, he heard the young girls voiced their good-byes before they go to school. But when he got out of the kitchen, he went to his room. On his way, he saw Naru talking to Kitsune in the hallway. He just ignored them both.

Kitsune sighed. "Naru, you need to talk to him."

"No, he made his choice. He has to deal with it." Naru scoffed.

'_I don't think Keitaro's complaining about it.' _Kitsune's answer was complete silence. Once her friend's back was turned, she rolled her eyes. _'Why can't you admit that you were wrong?'_

Keitaro got dressed and grabbed his things and left the dorm quickly as possible. For once, he didn't care if he was rude to Kitsune but being around Naru could be dangerous for his mental and physical health. Once he got the outside stairs to Haruka's teashop, he finally relaxed as he sat down on a nearby chair. It was quiet until he heard someone called his name.

"Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Haruka walked over to her cousin and sat down, right next to him.

"Oh, hi Haruka! I'm waiting for Azumi to pick me up. He's coming here at eleven."

Haruka glanced at her wristwatch. "But you're so early. It's only 10:30 am."

"I really like the girls but I also want a break from them."

"I don't blame you." Haruka smiled at Keitaro. "About Azumi, are you two dating now?"

"Yes, we are." Keitaro replied.

"That's good. But are you happy with him?"

"We just had first date and I really like him. I don't have to worry about him slapping me if I say wrong thing. I can be myself with him." Keitaro blushed. "To answer your question, yes. He makes me very happy."

Haruka patted him on the back. "That's what I wanted to hear from you but are you tell your family? I know you haven't spoke to them since you came here. But they're still your parents and have the right to know about your sexuality and Azumi.

Keitaro pondered on the question but he let out a sigh. "I know but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them. I think I'm going to ask Azumi for some advice about it."

"That makes sense. How about the girls and Granny Hina?" Haruka asked as she grabbed a cigarette from her shirt pocket.

"I don't know…." Keitaro replied. "I know that Naru and Motoko got the idea that I like Azumi more than a friend."

"How about the rest of the girls?"

Keitaro rested his chin on his hands. "But I don't know how to deal with this. Do you have any suggestions?"

"With Shinobu and Su, you have to be gentle. But remember, don't take too long." Haruka stared at her cousin. '_I should feel sorry for Shinobu but part of me doesn't. '_

"What about Kitsune?"

"I will tell her eventually." Keitaro sighed.

"But?" Haruka lit her cigarette.

"I can tell that she might accept my relationship with Azumi but I don't know if I should." Keitaro responded. "There are moments when I don't think I can trust her. Maybe I'm being paranoid for thinking like that."

"Nope, there's a real reason that her nickname is Kitsune." Haruka blew out a smoke ring. "You should see the stunts she pulled on me when I was house-mother."

"You?" Keitaro's eyes widened.

"She wish." Haruka chuckled. "She only managed did two but all of them ended with me catching her. Her punishment was sleeping in an empty room without any of her vices for one week. She didn't last that long on the second time."

"What about the first time?"

"She barely made it but she had some help from Naru." Haruka groaned. "I had to punished Naru as well. I don't know why Granny wanted to help these girls."

"Why did she?"

"I had asked before I become house-mother." Haruka took a puff from her cigarette. "I never did get the answer from her. But then again, she never told me that you were coming." She shook her head.

"I don't know why she's so secretive with us. We're her family." Keitaro stood up and faced his cousin. "Are we?"

Haruka patted his elbow. "I don't know what to tell you but right now, don't worry about her until you're ready to tell her about Azumi."

"Yes, Haruka." Keitaro wanted to asked her something but he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he received a surprise kiss and two hands wrapped around his back. He can feel his body surrendering to this warm embrace. When he had a moment, he spoke two words."Hi Azumi…."

"Hello Keitaro!" Azumi continued to kiss him, not knowing that someone was watching them uncomfortably. He pulled him closer and his hand sliding down to his ass.

'_That's it! I hate to do this but I really don't want to see this.'_ Haruka coughed couple times, loud as possible. "Guys, I'm still here!" She saw the couple quickly pulled apart.

"Oh sorry, Haruka. I didn't see you there." Azumi blushed.

"I'm sorry, too." Keitaro responded.'

"I bet. The only thing you saw was Keitaro here, right?" Haruka smirked.

"Right…" Azumi sheepishly replied.

"You're in good hands now, Keitaro." Haruka chuckled. She took a last puff on her cigarette before she dropped it on the ground. "Azumi, please take care of him. He has been through enough abuse from the girls and me."

"I understand and I will, Haruka."

"There is one more thing that I need to tell you before I go." Haruka grinded the once lit item into the dirt with her right shoe.

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you ever break Keitaro's heart, I'll break every bone in your body. Is that clear?" Haruka glared at the navy-haired young man for a quick second.

With bit of fear in his head, Azumi nodded.

"Good, I have to go. Have fun, you two." Haruka left her cousin and his boyfriend by themselves and retreated back to her work.

Azumi gulped. "Wow…. Haruka's scary…."

"But you got her approval. I don't think that she did with Naru."

"Really? I thought Naru would have her blessing by now." Azumi had the biggest smile that he ever made.

"She doesn't but let's not focus on her please." Keitaro grabbed Azumi's hand. "Where are you taking me for our second date?"

"How about that we go to my house?" Azum blushed. "I was thinking that you can teach me how to cook lunch."

"Okay, that sounds fun."

"Good, let's go!" Azumi and Keitaro walked to his car. When they got to his home, they head to the kitchen and planning on what to make. The navy-haired student stared at his open fridge. "I don't have no idea on what we can make…" He blushed. "My aunt just handed a bag of random groceries yesterday."

"Okay…." Keitaro found a box of curry in the cupboard. "How about curry with white rice? It's easy to make."

"That sounds good, Keitaro. Please tell me what to do."

"Just grab one onion, potato, carrot and that package of chopped beef. I'll get the rest of ingredients and supplies."

"Okay, let get started!" Azumi stated as he grabbed what they need from the refrigerator.

Keitaro showed Azumi how to clean and prep the vegetables. "When you're done, we can start on the next step." He looked at the handsome young man who just nodded. As the cooking lesson continues, his boyfriend would kiss his cheek, neck or lips when he had the chance. His face has slight blush but he would retaliate back with a kiss on a nose, cheek or anywhere he can reach. It took a while but they finally finished making a pot of beef curry.

"I did it! I made something good with your help! But it's curry, you really can't mess it up." Azumi smiled. "Thank you, Keitaro for the lesson."

"Your welcome, Azumi." Keitaro clapped as he noticed that rice cooker let a noise. "The rice's done as well. Let's eat!"

"We could do that." Azumi smirked as he turned off the stove. He walked to Keitaro. "But first, I would to thank my teacher properly first." He lift him on the kitchen counter so he can kissed both of his cheeks couple times and then to his lips. "You have a cute soft lips…"

"But our food would get cold." Keitaro said, weakly but didn't pushed Azumi away. He placed his arms around his lover's neck.

"We could reheat it later.." Azumi moved his lips down to Keitaro's neck. His tongue grazed over it repeatedly.

"I thought you were hungry…" Keitaro let out a moan when he felt that tongue going upward to his ear, slowly as possible.

"I never said that." Azumi nibbled Keitaro's ear couple times. "Plus the food is over there. You're right here." He stared at Keitaro. "I just want to have some time with you before we eat."

"Fine, but you're bit pushy…." Keitaro stated but he kissed Azumi's cheek.

"You like me!" Azumi didn't heard anything from Keitaro after that. But then again, he captured his lips into a kiss. As he was making out with him, he got pulled closer. The couple were in their own little world so much. Neither of them heard the someone knocking the front door or being opened.

"Azumi, are you there?" Naoki yelled. He turned to his wife. "I'm not sure that he's even here."

"We both saw his car in his parking space." Kaede insisted. "Maybe he's getting ready for his date with Keitaro."

"But something smells good in the kitchen. Did you finally teach him how to cook?"

Kaede shook her head.

"I'll just check the kitchen and then, we can go."

"Okay but I'm going to call him again when we get home."

Naoki nodded as he walked to open the kitchen door slowly and look in. "Shit…." He whispered.

"Are you okay? Why did you whisper?" Kaede wondered why her husband's face turned red until she peek in. "Oh, dear…" Her voice caused the couple stopped and saw her and her husband by kitchen door. "I'm so sorry but you didn't answer the door or your cell phone."

"Kaede, I told you we should call him before we came here."

"That's okay, Aunt Kaede." Azumi sighed as he helped Keitaro get off the counter. "We had to stop anyway."

"Well… I'm sorry about your blue balls but we need to talk to you and Keitaro now."

Keitaro was stunned about Kaede had said while Azumi slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

AN: *blush* Kaede's very blunt, isn't she? Lol...


End file.
